The present invention relates to a BALUN trans (balanced-to unbalanced transformer) and a feeder line connecting device of an antenna matching adapter to be coupled to F-connector for VHF mounted on the antenna terminal strip of a television set, and particularly relates to a BALUN trans and a feeder line connecting device of antenna matching adapter for a television set, and more particularly to a connecting device which can connect easily the outgoing line of BALUN trans coupled with connecting terminals of a shield side spring, hot side pin and feeder line connecting piece respectively, and an antenna feeder line coupled with another end of the feeder line connecting piece.
On the antenna terminal strip of ordinary television set is mounted an exposed F-connector for VHF, and the connector is to be coupled with a matching adapter connected to the twin-lead type antenna feeder line, and on thus set up matching adapter is mounted a BALUN trans for matching the impedance on the input side put in through the feeder line from the antenna and the impedance on the output side applied to the tuner.
However, such conventional antenna matching adapter has a connecting structure which in connecting each outgoing line of the BALUN trans to the shield side spring and hot side pin coupled with F-connector for VHF and to the feeder line connecting piece respectively, they are deposited and fixed to each of connecting terminals of the shield side spring and hot side pin mounted in the body of adapter, and to the connecting terminal of both feeder line connecting piece, while on each feeder line connecting piece is mounted a particular fixing screw to be tightened outside the body of adapter, and the antenna feeder line is connected thereto with the fixing screw.
The conventional antenna matching adapter of such connecting structure has difficulties, inconveniences and problems in that a complicated and troublesome soldering is required to mount the BALUN trans to the conventional antenna matching adapter, and in coupling the twin-lead type antenna feeder line with the connecting piece, it is possible to connect the feeder line by winding each stripped-off annealed copper stranded wire around a fixing screw formed a separate part and tightening it, after stripping off one by one the insulated coated portion of each feeder line using a separate tool, so that its productivity falls remarkably, and its production cost has risen.